dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Free (Earth-1198)
| Relatives = Highfather (father) Orion (foster brother) | Universe = Earth-1198 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = His eyes became blind and his hair flushed white after staring at the soul of the universe through the Promethean Wall. | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Explorer | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = New Genesis | Creators = John Francis Moore; Kieron Dwyer | First = Superman: Dark Side Vol 1 1 | Quotation = It is a glorious thing to be free. | Speaker = Scott Free | QuoteSource = Superman: Dark Side Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Scott Free is the true son of Highfather who was raised in Apokolips. Many years ago, Scott was traded by Darkseid's firstborn for a truce between Apokolips and New Genesis, with neither child knowing the true identity of his father. Scott stole a generator from Darkseid's laboratory and managed to hide it before being caught by one of the Furies who leaved him go with a warning. As Scott was finally making his escape from Apokolips, he was confronted by The Superman who broke his legs and nearly sabotaged his escape, but Scott desperately opened the Boom Tube at close range, barely escaping certain death. Scott landed on Earth were he made contact with Lex Luthor who provided him full access to LexCorp's resources in order to create armament capable of giving Earth a fighting chance against Darkseid. After finally capturing the estranged Superman, Scott and Luthor were confronted by Darkseid who, after disposing Luthor, offered Scott the Mobius Chair in exchange of Kal-El. When Apokolips took over Earth with the Anti-Life Equation, Scott arrived to Orion's presence to reveal him the truth about their origins before abandoning them, deciding that their war was no longer his concern. As he traveled to, and saw through, the Promethean Wall, Scott witnessed the soul of the universe which liberated his heart and blinded his eyes. And with his new clarity, he returned to Earth to assist the New Gods in their battle against Apokolips, providing them with information that allowed them to defeat Darkseid and win the war. The conflict over, Scott wished his brothers good luck with their lives as he returned to the stars, were his future lies. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * : Due to living all his life on a hellpit, Scott developed an intense desire to get free from anything or anyone who restrains his free will. He was capable of alluding hordes of Parademons numerous times and managed to (barely) escape the grasp of the Apokoliptian Superman. * : His intelligence allows him to formulate plans and strategies to escape from seemingly anything. He has enough intelligence to build a Mother Box from scratch, upgrade human technology to New God levels, and quickly master the extraordinarily complex technology of the Mobius Chair. * : Even though he was partially paralyzed and completely blinded, Scott still managed to fight and strive to stop Apokolips and free the universe from it's menace. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : During his escape from Apokolips, Scott's legs were permanently damaged by the then corrupt Superman, confining him to chair mobility. * : Scott lost his sight after seeing the soul of the universe. | Equipment = * Mother Box: A God computer that Scott managed to build all by himself. It draws it's energy from The Source itself. This device also gives him immunity towards the Anti-Life Equation. * Pyrotechnic Flare * Psionic Containment Unit: A vial capable of retaining the consciousness of the body-hopping doctor Bedlam. | Transportation = * Aero-Discs * Boom Tube * Mobius Chair: After Metron's death at the glare of Darkseid, Scott became the new master of the Mobius Chair, gaining access to the device's unique technology and capabilities. ** *** ** | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Superman: Dark Side | Wikipedia = Mister Miracle | Links = }} Category:1998 Character Debuts